Two Days for Xmas
by Miyasa
Summary: Lo mejor es siempre empezar por lo primero, respirar hondo y no desesperarse era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez Kagome, faltaban menos de tres días para el 25 y solo dos para la noche del 24 de diciembre y ella que había hecho pues nada…nada de nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Days for Xmas**

_Christmas Illuminations__ & Santa Claus_

Lo mejor es siempre empezar por lo primero, respirar hondo y no desesperarse era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez Kagome, faltaban menos de tres días para el 25 y solo dos para la noche del 24 de diciembre y ella que había hecho pues nada…nada de nada, no había comprado regalos, no había hecho reservación, no tenía dinero y por supuesto no habían decoraciones ¿Por qué? Bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla se la había dado de holgazana con la navidad, pero solo eso porque desde que cruzo el pozo su tiempo se dividía en estudiar, destruir monstruos, buscar los fragmentos, discutir con Inuyasha y muchas otras cosas. Así que todo eso la había distraído para la fecha más importante del año, según ella, había querido decorar el camino desde el pozo hasta la aldea con lindas luces de colores, pero adivinen no había electricidad y no estaba segura si ocupaba un alargador diera lo suficiente para 500 años de diferencia, se rindió con eso.

Además quería poner quizás algún muérdago, por allí y por allá para ver si podía quizás… solo quizás besar a Inuyasha, que rayos en verdad quería besarlo y que él la besara, solo de pensarlo se le subían las mariposas del estómago a la garganta, sintió un escalofrió de emoción y su piel se puso de puntitos. Bueno era una adolecente, era normal que fantaseara con su primer beso.

Miro el árbol sagrado desde su ventana su madre, su abuelo y Souta habían hecho un buen trabajo decorando todo el templo hasta el viejo árbol estaba radiante, suspiro pesadamente nada que hacer… fue cuando se le ocurrió que quizás sus amigas podrían ayudarla a buscar un trabajo, ellas siempre tenían algo, muy felizmente salió a llamarlas desde el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se daba la vuelta un segundo y esa niñata desconsiderada y caprichosa, desaparecía. Solo porque fue por un instante a ver a Kikyou, se marchaba ¿Qué paso con el siempre permaneceré a tu lado? ¿Con el no puedo olvidarte? Era una pequeña idiota.

— ¡Inuyasha! — llego a sus oídos la chillona voz de Shippou.

De un impulso llego a su lado justo en el instante que también se acercaban Sango, Miroku y Kirara.

—Con que aquí estabas. —La mujer entrecerró a los viendo al culpable, no tan culpable que su amiga se haya ido a su época tan rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué hice? — solo sintió un golpe agudo que solo podía ser de su supuesto amigo, ese monje mañoso.

— confiesa Inuyasha, ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Kagome?

— ¿y porque yo soy el que tiene que hacerle algo? Pudo ser Shippou con sus incesantes lloriqueos Kagome esto, Kagome aquello, Inuyasha me pego, me traes dulces, me traes cosas para dibujar y que podemos decir de sango siempre pidiéndole favores ¿Crees que no te he escuchado despertarla a media noche para que te acompañe a bañarte? Y Miroku a ti debería golpearte siempre buscando la oportunidad para poder toquetearla ni Kirara se salva cada vez que tiene hambre ¿a quién vas a molestar? — miro a todos con gesto arrogante.

— puede ser, pero a pesar de todo eso Kagome jamás se enfada con nosotros, quizás con Miroku, pero no nos reprocha nada a ti en cambio. Kagome una persona tan dulce te sienta ¿Qué puedes decir a eso Inu-Baka?

— Ella no es dulce.

—Si lo es, es cariñosa, atenta, muy tierna y tiene un grado de inocencia realmente delicioso, auch. — como era de esperarse el monje fue castigado por dos personas.

—A Kagome no le importa acompañarme e insiste que la despierte si la necesito ya que somos como hermanas y dudo mucho que le moleste alimentar a Kirara así que jaque mate Inuyasha, volvemos a ti como único culpable.

— espera un segundo Sango, puede ser que solo por esta vez él tenga la razón. — ¿La tiene? — ¿La tengo?, pff claro que la tengo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice su excelencia?

— esta mañana ella salió siendo una estampida mencionando algo de un tal navidad, que lo había olvidado y que debía volver a asegurarse no perderlo, yo creo que ni noto que Inuyasha no estaba.

— es verdad, no menciono nada de Inu-Baka.

— mmmh ahora que lo dice, menciono muchas veces a ese navidad pero en ningún momento pregunto por Inuyasha, tiene razón no lo menciono— y como si lo vieran muy claro de repente se marcharon dejando al muchacho solo con sus celosos pensamientos.

De un salto los hizo parar en su marcha, ellos como ya suponían su reacción ni pestañearon por sus actos.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con un tal navidad? ¿Quién mierda es ese tipo? ¿Cómo que no se dio cuenta que no estaba, ella siempre nota que no estoy y me espera?

Estaba rojo de la furia por un instante pensaron hasta que se transformaría en un youkai sanguinario, pero se dieron cuenta que tras su enojo solo estaba herido.

— Eres tan egocéntrico, Inuyasha no me sorprende que Kagome prefiera a otro. — Sango... —Cállese excelencia, soy yo la que veo llorar a mi amiga por este inútil que se cree el centro del universo, pues si Inuyasha anoche Kagome ni se dio cuenta que fuiste a ver a tu queridísima Kikyou, estaba tan cansada que durmió de un tirón, cuando despertó solo mencionaba a Navidad, no se quien sea pero me alegraría mucho que mi amiga encontrara el amor que tú no puedes darle con otro. Shippou, Kirara Vamos—

Y muy satisfecha consigo misma se fue devuelta a la aldea y disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad sin los dos, no hubo la necesidad de llamar a Miroku ya que el solito siguió al trasero de sango devuelta.

—No es lo que ustedes creen…— triste, solo y enfadado Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo que sus amigos habían dicho, ningún estúpido Navidad le arrebataría a Kagome que eso lo dieran por seguro…

En ese mismo instante iría por esa mujer y pobre de ella si la pillaba con algún hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Pero hace frio.

— tienen calefacción.

—Estoy gorda.

— mataría por tener tu esbelta figura.

—soy torpe.

— solo un poco, pero les encantaras.

Definitivamente haber llamado a sus amigas no fue la solución ideal a sus problemas, claro le habían conseguido un trabajo pero ella esperaba algo más recatado que un trajecito de pascuera sexy no es que se viera mal, gracias a todo el ejercicio que hacía en el sengoku, su piel era blanca pero con las largas caminatas bajo el sol, se había tostado lo suficiente para que tuviera el color sonrosado perfecto, su figura se había vuelto muy femenina sus senos eran más grandes, su cintura más estrecha, sus caderas pronunciadas, sus torneadas y largas piernas hala hacían muy valorada para el otro género y especial para el trabajo de atraerlos a la tienda departamental incentivándolos a comprar regalos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes tener esa figura y estar tan bronceada si solo te la pasas encerrada y enferma —Eri miro por todos lados la perfecta figura de su amiga, con sospecha. — oh nos engañas y realmente nunca has estado enferma…

— Eri que cosas dices ni que Kagome fingiera tener todas esas terribles enfermedades para realmente cruzar el pozo de su templo viajando a 500 años en el pasado donde es la reencarnación de la una poderosa sacerdotisa custodia de una perla la cual por un descuido destruyo y junto a su rebelde novio que realmente en un medio demonio que estaba encerrado por un conjuro del cual ella libero se dedicara a recorrer todo el antiguo Japón para recuperar los fragmentos y luchar contra poderosos enemigos.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por las amigas de Kagome a tal punto que se agarraban del estómago y lloraban.

— que chistosa Ayumi.

— Tienes razón, no hay motivo para que Kagome no esté enferma.

— sí, quizás debo dejar de leer tanto manga y ver tanto anime.

Pero ni se imaginaban lo cerca que Ayumi estaba con su historia tan cerca que Kagome, por un instante pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir.

— Chicas, chicas ¿Me traen a su amiga para trabajar o no? — un señor de rostro amable, pasado en años y poco cabello era el tío de Eri.

— mira tío, esta es Kagome. Te dije que se vería fabulosa para regalar las muestras.

— oh vaya si es una jovencita encantadora, Kagome todo lo que tienes que hacer es pararte en la entrada y ofrecer estas muestras de Chocolate, si es necesario tendrás que salir pero te puedes poner la capa del traje para que no te enfríes una vez termines con todas las canastas puedes ir al departamento de recursos humanos a retirar tu paga, si quieres puedes volver mañana y el día siguiente.

Con una leve inclinación se despidió del señor Yamaguchi y sus amigas que la animaron pero la dejarían trabajar tranquilamente.

Se puso en la entrada y a repartir su mercancía con el traje de Santa Claus, jamás imagino que un acto tan inocente como la entrega de pequeños presentes terminaría en tal desastre.

**Continuara**

**Hoy les traigo este pequeño especial de navidad ojala les guste. **

**sera uno por dia hasta la noche de navidad.**

**Como dato el nombre del capitulo es **_Christmas Illuminations__ & Santa Claus _**ya que en japon se suelen hacer muchas y creativas decoraciones pero principalmente en espacios publicos y a estos llaman Christmas Illuminations.**

**Santa Claus es todo un icono en japon, incluso superando a uno de sus dioses. Es tal su popularidad que en osaka desde el añlo 2009 se hace una carrera benefica en la cual corre mucha gente disfrazada de este icono. la carrera se llama **Osaka Great Santa Run

**En japon no es feriado para navidad.**

**Espero que les hayan gustados los datos del capitulo en los proximos 2 igual les dejare mas tips de la navidad japonesa**

**Saludos, Miyasa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days for Xmas**

_Work & Gift  
><em> 

Tantos olores lo tenían confundido. había pasado primero por la habitación de Kagome encontrándose con la sorpresa que no estaba ahí, a diferencia del Sengoku que era fácil saber si estaba no ya que su aroma desvanecía rápidamente, su familia estaba en el templo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las brillantes decoraciones que estaban por todos lados.

— hermanito Inuyasha, tu también celebraras la navidad con nosotros.

— Navidad ¿Dónde está ese tipo?

— ¿Tipo? , te refieres a Santa Claus.

— ¿Qué hay mas tipos? ¿Dónde está Kagome?

— ella salió con sus amigas a trabajar para navidad, está en el centro mas allá de la escuela.

— Bien, la encontrare y jamás la volveré a perder de vista aunque tenga que amarrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pies ya le mataban y definitivamente hacia mucho frio, lo mejor sería cubrirse con la capa, no era que el traje fuese feo sino que era muy corto y escotado, partiendo porque le quedaba más corto que la falda del uniforme y que comenzaba por encima de sus senos con unos guantes y gorro de navidad a juego en blanco y rojo al igual que el traje, además llevaba un pequeño delantal blanco de sirvienta. Se puso la capa que era del mismo color que el traje y sus accesorios llegándole hasta los tobillos, lo único que no era blanco o rojo eran los zapatos de tacón negro que llevaba.

Ya cubierta salió, para poder repartir más rápido los presentes a los transeúntes, hasta el momento todo iba bien pero no faltaban los tipos que se la quedaban mirando, pero era difícil cubrirse mas ya que aún le quedaban por entregar cosas.

Era cierto que la navidad era unión y familia, pero además era la fecha perfecta para encontrar pareja y ella realmente deseaba regalarle algo lindo a Inuyasha, algo como un relicario, quizás hasta podría sacarse una _selfie _y ponerla dentro.

—Hey preciosa... porque no me regalas otro tipo de bombón.

Es un yakuza

— lo siento señor es la única muestra que regalo.

— no te hagas la inocente, preciosa ya sabes lo que quiero.

—la chica se quiere hacer la estrechita y si la llevamos a otra parte. — otro hombre hablo y a pesar que las calles estaban pobladas, nadie hacia algo por ayudarla.

— ¡no! aléjate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que el templo todas las calles estaban decoradas con pequeñas lucecitas brillantes, había mucha gente, los olores tanto de la comida, las multitudes y las cosas lo habían confundido

Ya estaba cerca, podía sentir el aroma de Kagome entre la multitud. Pero este había cambiado de un momento a otro, estaba asustada.

Inmediatamente acelero el salto y fue cuando escucho...

— que regalo más bonito es el que hemos encontrado para esta Navidad.

Kagome estaba realmente aterrada, en un instante estos hombres la habían secuestrado, estaba sola no podría escapar, pero pelearía hasta la muerte. Inuyasha, ayúdame.

—Miserables quisieron pasarse de listos pero ya verán.

Eran cuatro tipos en total, pero para Inuyasha fue como pelear contra una gran lagartija, luego de dejarlos desmayados. Vio a Kagome en el suelo llorando al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo, correspondiendo el gesto, la tomo delicadamente para de un salto llevársela de ese oscuro callejón.

Entre las ramas de un árbol, tan grande como el Goshinboku, paro para poder descansar con la chica que aun estaba muy asustada. La calmo estrechándola fuertemente mientras esta terminaba de sollozar.

— tenía mucho miedo, Inuyasha.

— ya paso, les di su merecido. — le brindo su más arrogante sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por una tímida de Kagome.

—Gracias, pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

— pues que más tonta, te vine a buscar ya que no me pediste permiso para devolverte.

— yo lo siento, solo que mañana es navidad y quería darte un regalo. — solo por esta vez perdonaría su tono de reproche ya que si no hubiera sido por él lo más seguro que hubiera sido asesinada o algo peor. De solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo.

En ese momento Inuyasha se percato de dos cosas que Kagome había mencionado al tal navidad y que la ropa que llevaba era extrañísima y dejaba demasiada piel a descubierto para su gusto.

— ¿Quién mierda es Navidad?— ¿Quien? ¿Navidad?, oh no te equivocas, Navidad es una celebración no una persona.

— ¿Celebrar qué?

— En occidente se celebra el nacimiento de Jesús, que es el hijo de su Dios, es una fecha especial que reúne a la familia y los amigos para compartir, pero en todo el mundo es solo una excusa para el consumismo.

— ¿y ese quién es? — tampoco es alguien, es solo una forma de decir cuando la gente compra muchas cosas sin sentido.

— no es lo que tú misma estás haciendo al venir a trabajar y querer comprar algo que lo más probable no necesito.

Kagome pronto cayó en la cuenta que, Inuyasha tenía razón lo importante era estar a su lado. De repente se dio cuenta que tras él joven Hanyou había una ramita de muérdago y pensó que quizás no fuera mala idea seguir una importante tradición.

—Sabes Inuyasha, navidad también es una época para el amor y bueno hay ciertas tradiciones que es una obligación seguir, es una muy importante tanto que si la superas tendrás un buen año nuevo.

— ¿Algo así como una prueba? — Si. — ya, yo quiero.

—muy bien, cierra los ojos.

Inocentemente, él esperaba la prueba a cumplir y ella, pues cumplir su sueño. Se acomodo bien sobre su regazo, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello se acerco a la boca del muchacho y lo beso levemente en los labios. Él abrió los ojos sorprendidos, viendo el rostro sonrojado de la mujer alejarse ya cumplida su misión.

— ¿Y eso? — mira tras de ti. — ¿una rama?

— significa que las personas bajo el muérdago deben besarse.

— no está encima de nosotros. —No — entonces no funcionara.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha tomar el muérdago y colocarlo sobre ellos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que este volviera a poner sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y sus manos en su cintura para acercarla con fuerza besándola de una manera realmente arrolladora. En un principio el beso fue suave, pero pronto las bocas de ambos buscaban más, ligeramente los colmillos de Inuyasha mordisquearon el labio de Kagome y en un suspiro de ambos sus lenguas se fundieron haciendo el beso más fuerte y necesitado, las respiraciones se detuvieron y hambrientos buscaban devorarse. Solo la fuerte necesidad del, en ese instante, estúpido aire los hizo separarse.

Kagome se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos de su amado transmitiéndole sus sentimientos y preguntándole mudamente un ¿Por qué?

— Si vamos hacer algo que sea bien, pero solo para asegurarnos que superamos la prueba yo creo que debemos repetir... — y bueno Inuyasha siempre será Inuyasha, así que mejor confesión no se podía pedir, pero perdida entre los brazos de su amado, saboreando su boca no se le antojo ningún regalo mejor...

A lo lejos el sol naciendo para dar un nuevo dia...

**Continuara...**

**Hola aquí traje la segunda entrega, sorry que fuera tan tarde y los siguientes tips de la navidad japonesa,**

**En Japón se trabaja en Navidad, no es feriado a diferencia del gran occidente.**

**La navidad es importante para los enamorados, incluso se denomina como fracaso el que no consiga pareja para noche buena para intercambiar regalos.**

**Saludos, **

**Miyasa.**


End file.
